Fluoropolymers are widely recognized for their novel properties among which are chemical and thermal stability, radiation resistance, and unusual surface properties. This combination of properties contributes to the fact that fluoropolymers are among the best biocompatible synthetic materials used in biomedical applications today. Our work on the synthesis of novel aromatic fluoropolymers will lead to the preparation of new, high molecular weight fluorinated polyamides, imides, ethers and sulfides which we expect to be excellent candidates for a number of biomedical applications. This project concomitantly involves a fundamental probe of the mechanism of phase transfer catalyzed nucleophilic aromatic substitution reactions. The phase transfer catalysis process is related to membrane transfer processes at the cellular level, and thus serves as model for these more complex biological systems. We will expand our work on the synthesis of new random, alternating and block copolymers of biomedical interest. Specifically, copolymers of dimethylsiloxane segments and our polyfluoroaryl polymers will be prepared. We anticipate that these novel materials will find use as biomedical polymers in several applications. Accordingly, all newly prepared copolymers will be fully characterized and screened as potential biomaterials.